No hay mal que por bien no venga
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Luego de que Raiyu interfirió en la reunión de prueba de comida, pasó lo que pasó y una criatura no pudo evitar preocuparse por Aoi. Situado después del episodio 22 del anime. OdannaxAoi


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un One-shot que tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que vi el episodio 22, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. R &R :)**

* * *

 **No hay mal que por bien no venga**

Cuando todo ocurrió, Ginji cargó a Aoi en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Mientras eso sucedía, en la mesa todos se estaban preguntando la causa del desmayo de Aoi, mas no pudieron llegar a ninguna conjetura. Por otro lado, en la habitación de Aoi, Ginji la observaba preocupadamente, él sabía que si Odanna se enteraba del estado de Aoi, lo castigaría por no haber cuidado a Aoi lo suficiente, y él aceptaría sin queja alguna el escarmiento, pues se lo merecía. Además, no había pista alguna ni sospechoso alguno que pudiera esclarecer este vil misterio y eso era lo peor.

De repente y cuando menos se lo esperaba, sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación sin siquiera tocar.

―¡Aoi! ―exclamó preocupado Odanna acercándose rápidamente al futón en donde estaba recostada Aoi. Pronto, Odanna se sentó en el suelo y le tocó el rostro a su futura novia.

―¡Maestro! ―susurró Ginji, mientras hacia una reverencia hacia el suelo―. Lo lamento mucho.

―¿No hay alguna pista de qué le pudo haber sucedido a mi querida Aoi?

Ginji se inmutó un poco por la forma en que Odanna llamó a Aoi, porque él sabía que sus sentimientos por Aoi eran prácticamente un tabú. Además, era evidente que ella solamente lo veía como un amigo o colega que le ayudaba en flor de luna, pero aún así ella lograba robarle latidos a su corazón.

―No, sólo estaba tomando el bebestible y de pronto se desplomó frente a mis ojos.

Odanna le acarició el pelo lentamente y de repente algo ocurrió. Aoi se despertó, se sentó abruptamente en la cama y gritó:

―¡No! ¡Raiyu!

Luego, ella abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor. Se encontró con los ojos de Odanna que la observaban de forma preocupada. Lo que pasó después, ninguna de las criaturas se lo pudo esperar. Y es que Aoi se refugió en los brazos de Odanna mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Odanna la abrazó fuertemente mientras que a Ginji se le rompía el corazón, así que para no ser más masoquista se retiró con la excusa de ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

―Ya, tranquila Aoi. Estoy aquí, contigo ―dijo Odanna mientras le acariciaba la espalda tiernamente.

―Tenía tanto miedo ―dijo entre sollozos Aoi.

Odanna no podía imaginar quien era aquel sujeto que hacía temblar a su prometida, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que aquella criatura pagaría muy caro por lo que le hizo a Aoi. Al rato, cuando Aoi se calmó, Odanna la alejó un poco de él y se miraron.

El clima afuera era bastante tormentoso, los rayos, truenos, relámpagos y lluvia sólo producían más terror en Aoi, pero algo era distinto. No era como las veces pasadas en donde debía sucumbir ante su más grande miedo, sino que era diferente porque Odanna estaba con ella, la tenía ahí abrazada y sólo así comprendió que en esos brazos ella quería estar toda su vida. Aoi no se había percatado de que estaban a una distancia peligrosa, ella pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, no quería. Odanna si era muy consciente de la situación y no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad, él la amaba y si debía demostrárselo con un beso, pues que así sea. Por lo tanto, Odanna se acercó más a Aoi y le plantó uno. Él pensó que Aoi se resistiría, pero no fue eso lo que sucedió, ya que Aoi le correspondió sin duda alguna a aquel gesto tan romántico, y posicionó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Odanna para intensificar el beso. Se besaban lentamente y se podía sentir a leguas de distancia todo el amor que ambos se profesaban. Una vez que se quedaron sin aire, el beso terminó, pero seguían a una distancia potencialmente peligrosa.

―Te amo, Aoi ―declaró Odanna mirándola con cariño.

―Y…yo…a…ti, Odanna-sama ―susurró Aoi, avergonzada.

Odanna volvió a atrapar los labios de ella. La cadencia fue tranquila y a la vez llena de sentimientos. Se separaron lentamente.

―Supongo que con esto, te habrás convertido oficialmente en mi prometida, ¿no? ―dijo Odanna sonriéndole, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

―Tal vez si o tal vez no ―respondió Aoi jugando con él.

―Aoi… -―respondió Odanna no captando el juego. Él sólo quería una respuesta clara.

-―Sólo estoy jugando ―respondió Aoi con una sonrisa en su rostro ―. Pero sí, oficialmente soy tu prometida.

A Odanna se le iluminó el rostro y abrazó a Aoi. Obviamente, no pudo evitar soltar las palabras que siempre quiso decirle:

―Te haré muy feliz, Aoi.

Después, Odanna le dijo a Aoi que le prestara su mano izquierda y ella lo hizo sin saber el porqué. Con su fuego de ogro él le creó un anillo de compromiso que rodeó su dedo. Odanna besó la mano de Aoi y luego se la devolvió. Para Aoi, aquel anillo le impresionó mucho. Jamás pensó que terminaría aceptando a Odanna, pero así fue.

―El anillo es muy hermoso.

―No tanto como tú ―coqueteó Odanna, a la vez que volvía a abrazarla, mientras que ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

Ginji se arrepintió tanto, tanto de haber regresado a la habitación. Obviamente, él nunca entró, sino que se quedó afuera de ésta. Pero su corazón se rompía a pedazos y es que su más grande amor ahora se había convertido en un amargo dolor. Arrepentido de haber escuchado todo, caminó sin rumbo alguno por los lugares de la posada.

Por otro lado, Raiyu se encontraba en su habitación riéndose, mientras manejaba a su antojo la tormenta, no esperaba a nadie, pero alguien llegó y entró.

―Vaya, Vaya pero si eres Odanna, no esperaba verte, ogro ―dijo Raiyu mientras se levantaba de su asiento con una sonrisa engreída.

Odanna se impusó ante Raiyu y se acercó tomándolo de sus ropas y con una voz amenazante no pudo evitar decir:

―¿Qué le hiciste a mi prometida?

―Así que vienes a pedir explicaciones ―respondió Raiyu―. ¿No crees que debería venir ella a pedirlas?

A Odanna se le acababa la paciencia y por un impulso empujó a Raiyu lanzándolo al suelo mientras decía:

―¡Basta! Si le vuelves a poner un solo dedo encima, no respondo.

Raiyu sintió temor en su interior pero no era su estilo demostrar lo que le pasaba y menos frente a esa criatura, así que se paró y se largó a reir.

―¿Y qué me podrías hacer tú? No te temo.

―No me provoques, que tengo hartas ganas de atacarte ―sentenció enojado Odanna, mientras le salían fuegos verdes desde sus manos.

―Como si me importara, lo que le hice a Aoi fue solo una advertencia sobre la ceremonia. Y eso es lo único que te puedo decir ―respondió Raiyu aburrido.

Luego de esa charla no tan amena con Raiyu, Odanna se fue a la habitación de Aoi porque como futuro esposo que era, le correspondía hacerlo. Y allí la vio, con su temple de ánimo recuperado. Aoi se acercó a él y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

―¿A dónde fuiste?

―A hablar con Raiyu, después de lo que me contaste hervía en cólera.

―Él realmente me asusta.

-―No te preocupes, a partir de hoy me quedaré aquí contigo, hasta que la ceremonia termine. Y te protegeré incluso con mi vida, Aoi.

Aoi, al escuchar las buenas nuevas no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos. Y es que sólo así, sus preocupaciones se alejaban cada vez más. Odanna le acarició su cabello y su espalda. Luego, le propuso dormir juntos a lo que Aoi normalmente se opondría, pero esta vez aceptó. Aunque muy avergonzada. Así futuros esposo y esposa durmieron en el mismo futón abrazados cómodamente con sus manos entrelazadas.

 **FIN**


End file.
